Opposite's Attract
by InkHeart4112
Summary: This is my one-shot entry for TanYa.LuvS.UniCoRns and Winkmepink's Contest! While Eddie's skipping school, he finds Nina sick in bed. They start up a conversation about themselves. Big shocker: They're completely different. But opposites attract, right?


**My entry to Winkmepink and **.UniCoRns**'s contest! Couple: Nina/Eddie! All the stuff needed or are extra points are in bold.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

I walked into the house during 4th period. It was only Drama, and right now was my skipping class time. I heard noises from the cellar, must've been Victor and Vera. Better them having sex in there then on the dining table. I was about to walk to my room until I heard coughing upstairs. That sure isn't Corbierre. I dropped my book bag on the stairs and went up, 2 steps at a time. I reached the girls' hall. The coughing was coming from Nina and Amber's room. I opened the door and saw Nina sitting on her bed. She had a blanket over the bottom half of her body and a laptop on her lap. Her hair was free of bobby pins and was loose and messy. She looked up when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?"

I shrugged and responded in a very 'Eddie-like' tone. "I skip 15-20% of my classes during this time of the day. What's your excuse?"

I sat at the food of her bed as she answered, "Fever of 101."

She coughed again and asked, "So where are you from, Eddie?"

"Rhode Island."

"Interesting. Everyone here thinks Americans are from LA or New York."

I laughed and asked, "How 'bout you?"

"Miami."

"Ah, so it was hard for you to adapt to the cold English weather, huh?"

"It was definitely a struggle. So, Rhode Island Rams fan I assume."

"You assume correctly. College **football** is all anyone could talk about in my very, very, very small town."

Nina nodded and coughed again. She questioned, "Any other sports teams?"

I thought for a second then responded, "They're not much of a sports team. More like entertainment. **Harlem** Globetrotters?"

She nodded and stated, "I'm more interested in the **Renaissance **then the Globetrotters."

I gave her a confused look. She added, "The Harlem Renaissance?" I shook my head. "Known as the 'New Negro Movement?'" I shook my head and she sighed.

"Boys. The only things that they care about our how hot their girls are, sports, and food."

I protested, "Hey, not all guys are like that!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? Exhibit A for food: When Mara was tutoring **Mick**, the only thing that kept him concentrating was the fact that he'd get a **Goldfish** cracker for everyone question he got right. Exhibit A for sports: Mick woke all of us up _every _morning to go for a jog or basketball practice or some sport practice. Exhibit A for girls: Whenever a girl wearing a tight and short cheerleading uniform walks by, all of you guys' drool look like a waterfall."

I nodded and said, "Okay, so you have a point."

My phone rang. I read my text and laughed. Nina asked, "What's up?"

I tucked my phone back in my pocket and answered, "My friend **Jess **from back home says his mom is jumping up and down at his house. Apparently they got this new baby chick and she just learned how to **peep**."

She laughed and I said, "There's a great smile. So, what are you doing?"

"Researching stuff about Kenya for my History report."

I lied, "Kenya. Great place. Yeah. I heard it's real...nice.

She smirked and stated, "You have no idea what it is."

"Not a damn clue."

She giggled and said, "It's a **country** in Kenya. You should reconsider skipping class."

I chuckled. "You sound like my mom. Do your work, get straight As, but all I hear is blah, blah, blah."

"So? You plan on doing what Jerome and Alfie would do? Get someone from the lower grades to do your French **vocabulary **assignment due today for you?"

My eyes bugged out and I exclaimed, "That's today!"

She rolled her eyes and resumed typing. I looked at the closed door then hopped off the bed and kneeled down next to Nina.

I sighed and said, "Well it's been fun hanging out with you Nina, but I have to be early to 5th period or else Sweetie will kill me."

She smiled and waved. I leaned in closer and she said, "You know, most guys would run out in terror because of my germs."

I smirked, leaned in closer, and planted my lips on her's. I was surprised when I felt her lips kiss back. After a few seconds I whispered, "I guess you could call me fearless."

**So I used football, Harlem, country, vocabulary, renaissance, peep, and goldfish, mentioned Mick and of course Eddie, an OC was partially in it, more than 800 words, and it's due before March. Hope you enjoy!(:**


End file.
